Notebook computers generally have an internal charging circuit that delivers power to a battery to recharge the battery. The battery provides power to the notebook computer when AC power is not available. Newer batteries can be charged faster by providing higher charging currents. However, charging circuits that provide such higher currents create additional heat to be removed from the notebook computer to enable the notebook computer to operate within desired temperature ranges.